


Just Like Gavin

by kenezbian



Series: Rayvin [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys bullshitting after hanging out all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Gavin

The two young men stumbled into Ray’s apartment, laughing loudly. They’d been out the whole night - dinner had turned into a movie had turned into beer and soda at the bar had turned into a long walk back to the apartment complex.

Gavin smirked and looked around the place. “Weird,” he mumbled. “Same layout as Michael’s place, yeah?”

“Yeah, freaked me out when I first moved in. At least Barbara’s is flipped.” He tossed his keys and wallet onto the counter and flopped down on the old couch. “Speaking of, you gonna call her for a ride back to Geoff’s?”

The blond waved his hand vaguely. “Nah, it’s too late now. Don’t wanna wake her. Think Michael is still up?”

Ray shook his head. “He had to get to bed early, he’s got that flight to Jersey in the morning with Lindsay. I believe his exact words were, ‘If you or that dumb British idiot wake me up I will kill both of you.’”

“Doesn’t surprise me one bit.” He dug in his pocket for his phone and checked the time; 4:35. “Damn. Might as well just take a nap and call Dave in a couple hours then. Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” The brunet stood up and motioned to the couch. “Make yourself at home. I’m getting a soda. Want anything?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Gavin watched the younger man walk into the kitchen and leaned on the counter opposite him. “You liking Austin so far?”

“Are you kidding? I love it here. I’m working my dream job with some of my best friends. It’s a blast.” Ray cracked open his soda and took a sip. “Michael told me once he felt stupid for passing this up the first time. I sure as hell wasn’t about to when Jack offered.”

“Did it bother you when he moved here first?”

“I wasn’t upset he got hired, if that’s what you mean.” He set his drink down and boosted himself up on the counter.

Gavin walked around and sat next to him. “That’s not what I mean.”

Ray’s deep brown eyes met Gavin’s green ones and he shrugged. “It bothered me because he was local. He was the first friend I made through Rooster Teeth that was within traveling distance and then he moved here and— Bah. Not worth getting mad over anymore.” He looked away and started biting a fingernail.

The older man raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in an attempt to catch his gaze again, but Ray conveniently turned to look at something else. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“You like him.”

It wasn’t a question.

Ray continued facing away from his friend and Gavin sat up straight, stretching a little. “You’re not the only one, you know.” He hopped down from the counter and walked towards the living room.

“Does it hurt?” came quietly from the kitchen.

Gavin stopped and smirked. “Nah. He was already with Lindsay by the time I showed up. I never had a chance. And that’s what makes you mental, isn’t it?” Gavin turned back to the kitchen and stared at the solemn kid. “You didn’t take the chance you had.”

The apartment was silent for a few minutes. Ray took a swig from his drink and hopped down from the counter. “It’s all bullshit anyway.”

“I don’t think so.” Gavin paced back to Ray and snagged the soda can from his hand. “Do you mind?” he asked, not waiting for an answer before taking a noisy slurp and returning it.

“You asshole, get your own!”

Gavin laughed. “C’mon, you donut, we’ve shared germs before.”

“No we haven’t!”

The Englishman gasped in mock-surprise and covered his mouth. “We haven’t?!”

“NO!” Ray shouted.

“Huh. I could’ve sworn… Maybe we should fix that then.”

Ray’s eyes went wide as Gavin suddenly closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on his lips. He was suddenly hyper-aware of everything - the big nose pressing into his cheek, the hand resting gently on the back of his neck, long slender fingers winding a single curl around themselves, the other hand resting on his hip.

He couldn’t move, save for his hands gripping the counter behind him. He couldn’t breathe. Seconds seemed to last hours, and when Gavin finally broke the kiss, Ray gasped for air and stared at him.

Gavin smiled that big friendly smile he saved for the moments he knew he had been stupid and laughed. “Wasn’t so bad, was it?” He winked and walked back to the living room.

Ray looked to the floor as he thought about it. The kiss was completely Gavin’s style. The idiot had made a joke, rushed in without thinking, but it was still friendly and kind, if a bit stupid.

The younger man heard the springs of the couch squeak and he walked into the living room to see Gavin sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed. “Why’d do you that?”

Gavin shrugged and threaded his fingers together behind his head. “To see what would happen, I guess.”

“And what happened?”

“Nothing yet. Depends on you. Goodnight, Ray.” Gavin kicked his shoes off and propped his feet up on the opposite end of the couch.

Ray ran his hands through his hair and stumbled off towards his room. “As if I can sleep after that…”


End file.
